Nr2k3 Wiki/Portal/Copyright
Legal Rights Papyrus' simulation NASCAR Racing 2003 season came out in 2003. The game is 10 years old and its unfortunate that I even need to do this but it is what it is. First and foremost, the files are not hosted here, namely because the files are too large. With that being said, under the following statutes I reserve the right to link to any material directly. I will give credit where it is due, as long as the information is avaliable. The effort of this project is to make it an easy, one stop place to get files for this great game. If you see a file here, and it doesn't have credit given please contact us and let us know who made the file. Also, if you find files here that have actual copyrights on them (doubtful) then please contact us. In doing so, please provide any signed contract work for paint skins, car models, templates, and enhancements. Failure to submit these documents will result in your claim being nullified. Since the modders are doing this for non-profit purposes then the follow statutes apply. Copyrighted Material First and foremost, this website DOES NOT host any illegal files whatsoever. They are found on websites such as Mediafire, Mega and The Pirate Bay and I have no affliation with these files, talk to those websites. These files are files that are found on the internet, some of them aren't available from any website anymore. Secondly, several legal stipulations come into play Sierra End-User License Agreement Ownership. All title, ownership rights and intellectual property rights in and to the Program and any and all copies thereof (including but not limited to any titles, computer code, themes, objects, characters, character names, stories, dialog, catch phrases, locations, concepts, artwork, animations, sounds, musical compositions, audio-visual effects, methods of operation, moral rights, any related documentation, and "applets" incorporated into the Program) are owned by Sierra Entertainment, Inc. or its licensors. The Program is protected by the copyright laws of the United States, international copyright treaties and conventions and other laws. All rights are reserved. The Program contains certain licensed materials and Sierra ’s licensors may protect their rights in the event of any violation of this Agreement. Digital Millenium Copyright Act and Fair Use "17 U.S.C. § 107 Notwithstanding the provisions of sections 17 U.S.C. § 106 and 17 U.S.C. § 106A, the fair use of a copyrighted work, including such use by reproduction in copies or phonorecords or by any other means specified by that section, for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching (including multiple copies for classroom use), scholarship, or research, is not an infringement of copyright. In determining whether the use made of a work in any particular case is a fair use the factors to be considered shall include: the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; the nature of the copyrighted work; the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work.